User talk:Entropy/Archive 25
Rate-a-user Favoured: #''(your vote here)'' Unfavoured: #''(your vote here)'' Delete/Ban: #5 day penalty for taking so long to put up character images and forgetting the name of your Ritualist. >< Entropy 22:15, 24 January 2007 (CST) #Has too long of a talk page, "WARNING: This page is 63 kilobytes long; some browsers may have problems editing pages approaching or longer than 32kb. Please consider breaking the page into smaller sections." -anonymous #Deltete! — Blastedt — 10:11, 4 February 2007 (CST) # Dont like her, *bans* Shadow Of Shinra 11:52, 9 February 2007 (PST) Discussion Thanks Mr. Anonymous. Yay, my first achive. :) Entropy 20:34, 3 February 2007 (CST) N/Mo Bloodlust Please exercise more wisdom in dealing with new contributors. If you just browse through the "diffs" of the build you'll see a new user having great difficulty editing the page. He's obviously saving every edit he makes. His build was obviously not ready for voting. You and the others exercised Wiki-bullying. Please do not drive people away with such behavior. I know if this happened to me on my first post here, I would not have been around much longer. --Karlos 06:33, 4 February 2007 (CST) You should see this. GWiki is Elitist , :) , — Blastedt — 17:42, 4 February 2007 (CST) :Oh, I was chatting to Auron yesterday, I know already. Thanks for the photo to remind me, though. ;) Entropy 17:44, 4 February 2007 (CST) ::I posted it in drifters talk too :) — Blastedt — 17:46, 4 February 2007 (CST) Hah that's great! --Lania Elderfire 21:02, 4 February 2007 (CST) Templates We need a new template along the lines of "this skill is overpowered and badly in need of a nerf", there's a few skills that should really be thrown on... *cough* Stoneflesh *cough* --Gimmethegepgun 08:41, 6 February 2007 (CST) :Stoneflesh Aura is just an way of casting Shielding Hands, only is 2x the reduction, 2x the duration, and removes crits from happening, but is 8x casting time and 2x the energy cost, and only affects caster. Overall I think it is balanced. Pain when it gets cast, but easily interrupted. Ele's need some lovin too! Queen Schmuck 18:40, 6 February 2007 (CST) ::The problem with it is the 2x reduction part. To heck with 55 builds which take 5 damage each time and regen it all back, this makes you take 0 when combined with Armor of Earth and you have 500 or so health, and combined with Mystic Regen gives you... AoE+Regen+Attune+Stoneflesh+Aura of Restoration=5*3=15 regen, making you not only take almost no damage from anything but require a massive amount of degen just to make it balance out. Another problem is that unlike shielding hands, it can be kept up indefinitely, whereas shielding hands cannot (unless max DF/Prot with enchanting mod and Blessed Aura can manage) --Gimmethegepgun 14:49, 9 February 2007 (CST) Need you to EMail me entropy defalen@gmail.com -Shinra *ps, im not logged in cuz this isnt my computer* Your presence is requested You are needed on this page. Queen Schmuck 02:00, 15 February 2007 (CST) The LAME template and the Improvement template To all readers: these templates have been redone and revised. They are no longer under the old URLs. Please head over to my Templates page for further details! I'll be going around and fixing all the currently used templates to match the new ones. Thanks! Entropy 11:44, 15 February 2007 (CST) :Adding "|skill" after all references to the 1 variable, as in " }", will allow the template to be used without any arguments. This will default an empty 1 variable to "skill" (or whatever you choose). This might make this a little more user-friendly to those not really knowing how to use it. See below User:Queen Schmuck/Sandbox| for this version of your template (might want to delete them after viewing to save room on talk page). Queen Schmuck 14:10, 15 February 2007 (CST) If you want a big list of needed skill buffs, just look at my wishlist page. It's fairly long and it's still not done. --8765 14:18, 15 February 2007 (CST) Userbox I'm going to hijack 2 of your userboxes. Don't worry, I'll leave a ransom note (aka crediting). --8765 14:27, 15 February 2007 (CST) Humor template Could you check out this template I made for Humor skills and maybe add to your templates page? Would make it easier for people to make these skills. Thanks --Gimmethegepgun 15:18, 15 February 2007 (CST) :I added the to your template, and also added a tag for "image", to change the skill icon if you want. If "image" is not defined, it reverts to "name" for the skill icon, just like before. I think this will help with red links on people's pages, and also keep people from making dup skill icons that just have different personalized names. Check out page User:Queen_Schmuck/Sandbox2 for details. Queen Schmuck 15:43, 15 February 2007 (CST) ::Thanks. Was my first template creation so I didn't really know how to do anything, just improvised off what I saw :P --Gimmethegepgun 15:45, 15 February 2007 (CST) :::I just noticed your template already had an optional "icon" argument, so my update was not needed. "icon" does the same as my (now removed) "image" did. Before, if "icon" was not defined, it used "image" unless it wasn't defined, then it used "name". As it is now, "icon" if defined, if not, uses "name". The template as you had it before is only different from my "current" Sandbox2, with the exception of the catagory added at the top. Doh! Need to look things over more thorough before I do things like this. Queen Schmuck 15:53, 15 February 2007 (CST) ::::Heh, this template was the Skill box template without all the category additions on the top and with a few minor changes, I didn't even know it HAD an icon thing :/ --Gimmethegepgun 16:05, 15 February 2007 (CST) Hehe I noticed this and had to comment. That's quite a request and something I never thought I'd see :p Also want to say I missed your KOS-MOS pic. I love Xenosaga almost as much as I love Final Fantasy. Very nice. — Gares 15:47, 15 February 2007 (CST)